Vecna VS Bill Cipher
Description Battle of the multiverse threatening, dark magic users who started off weak! Interlude Wiz: The greatest threats can come from the most unexpected of places. To threaten a multiverse, one would never expect one to be lowborn or 2-Dimensional... But today, we are putting a Lowborn Villain Against a 2-D villain! Boomstick: Bill Cipher, the Dream Demon who came from the second dimension Wiz: And Vecna, the Maimed god who started as a mortal wizard Boomstick: He's wiz and I'm boomstick Wiz: And it's up to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... a death battle. Bill Cipher Wiz: Bill Cipher is a dream demon born in the second dimension. Boomstick: Second Dimension? Like, second universe? Wiz: No, Spatial Dimension. Bill came from a 2-Dimensional realm Boomstick: So he came from two universes? How is that possible? Wiz:... Er, well he proceeded to "Liberate" his home dimension, and ascend to rule over the nightmare realm. Boomstick: How did he liberate his home universe if he came from two universes? Wiz:... For the last time, he came 2-dimensional space, ''not ''two dimensions. Boomstick: What's the difference? Wiz: 2-Dimensional means flat, Two Dimensions mean two universes Boomstick: How can you be flat and exist in two universes at once? Wiz: YOU CAN'T! THEY ARE SEPARATE THINGS! Boomstick: Then why were you claiming he was both? Wiz:...Aaaanyyyhow, Bill attempted to reach into the mortal world through the pines family. Once he came into physical being, he effortlessly defeated time baby, who controlled spacetime in the Gravity Falls universe. Boomstick: So he beat up an extra tough baby? Wiz:...Understatement, but essentially. Wiz: Bill showed many impressive abilities, such as soul removal (of both his own and other's souls), Telekinesis, Telepathy, Fourth Wall Awareness, and others Boomstick: That's one hell of a strong triangle. Wiz: But it gets even crazier. The Gravity Falls novel (Which is completely canon) Confirms Bill threatens the entire multiverse. Boomstick: Yeah, that's one HELL of strong triangle. Wiz: But he has one weakness: If he goes into somebody's mind, he becomes pure thought, and can be defeated by anyone with mental manipulation powers. Boomstick: Still one hell, of a strong triangle. Vecna Wiz: Vecna, The Maimed God was born a mortal. He grew up an accomplish wizard. He later became a lich. Boomstick: What's a lich? Wiz: An undead immortal Skeleton, kind of. Wiz: After that, he started a ritual to become a god. But he was betrayed by Kas, his lieutenant. The ongoing fight lost him an eye and a hand, both of which are valuable artifacts and weaknesses to him. Boomstick: That's... a short backstory. Wiz: He does have more history though. In the book "Die Vecna Die" he tries (and fails) to take over the city of sigil from a mysterious being known as the lady of pain. Wiz: And this little quote from "Die Vecna Die" proves him to be a threat to the whole multiverse. "Hear the holy prophecy of Vecna, Supreme Deity of All the Infinite Spaces and Every Space Between. Says the Lord: You cannot and will not reach me with malice in your heart; I will not allow it. I know your thoughts as you think them, for I have become a true god. Yet my power now is nothing to that which I am soon to reach, when I reach forth from the very center of multiversal disintegration and reorder the cosmos, according to my whims, from first to last dimension. Those who stand against me will be wiped from existence, as if they had never been. But those who now forswear past allegiance and pledge themselves to the one supreme lord of creation may be brought into the new world. Decide soon, for reality rapidly speeds toward dissolution and my ultimate ascension." Boomstick: Huh. I thought Dungeons and Dragons was a game for nerds. The guy sounds pretty cool! Wiz: However, he does have three weaknesses: The Hand of Vecna, the Eye of Vecna, and the Sword of Kas. DEATH BATTLE! Results Category:LoyalservantofInti Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year